Someone to love or not
by Rocksbabigirl
Summary: It's time for the girls to have a little fun of their own


Disclaimer: I don't own Trish, Lita or the various WWE superstars that will appear in this story.

"Did you ever think that we would be stepping back in here?"Trish ask

"Not this soon that's for sure, and the only reason why I said I was coming was because of you. Otherwise I wouldn't be here. I've been trying to forget this place, as well as the people for awhile."Lita said

"Anyone in particular?"Trish ask, although she knew who Lita was referring to. She couldn't actually blame her, the last few years in her career were not great. So it wasn't much of surprise she wanted to forget it. "I'm sure it won't be that bad, you do still have a lot of friends. Friends that will be here tonight."

"I know your right, I've got to stop thinking about the bad things. A lot of great things have happen here."Lita said

"Like you winning the winning the Women's title three times, on Raw. Two of those times happen to be in the main event. The cage match you had with Victoria, I could go on Li."Trish said "I have a feeling that tonight is going to be better than what you are expecting."

"It's still kinda weird that we are here though. We both promises each other that we wouldn't come back, unless it was going be something interesting. Like Wrestlemania, but I guess this is special. I'm going to go look for Randy, haven't talked to him since he won the title."Lita said "I would ask you to come, but I know that you and Randy are not close."

"No I'll come, I just don't understand why your friends with him. He's a jerk, an arrogant one at that. Since he is your friend, I'll try to be nice to him."Trish said as they made their way down the hall, in since of Randy's locker room. "Just remember that I was your friend, way before him."

"Couldn't forget, and you happen to be friends with his best friend. I guy I really can't stand, so I guess were even."Lita said "Now remember Trish, try to be nice."

"I'm not making no promises Li, but I'm going to try. So let's get this over with."Trish said

Lita knocked on the door of the Legend Killer, waiting for the permission to enter. Finally going to, seeing Randy. Only he wasn't alone.

"Maybe we should come back-"

"No Lita it's fine, come on in."Randy said pulling her into the room, ignoring the comments he got from the other person in the room. "Finally you decided to show your face. I was beginning to think you forgot about me."

"Wish she did forget about you."Trish mumbled

"Be quiet Trish, I actually been a little busy. I've called though, that should count for something. I wouldn't be here tonight, but this one insisted on coming. I couldn't leave her alone, so here I am."Lita said

"Well I'm glad you made the right choice, you look great."Randy said and Lita smiled at that "Trish, you look great as well. I may not like you, but it is good to see you again."

"Well thanks, and I guess it's good to see you as well. Congratulations on the finally winning the title. I think it actually looks good on you."Trish said

"As much as I hate to brake up this lovely reunion, I was hoping for a little acknowledgment."

Everyone turn to look at the man that decided to make his presences know. Their little reunion was starting to become a little annoying, especially because they forgot he was in the room.

"Well were hoping that you would magically disappear, or maybe it was just me. I guess I have to try a little harder."Lita said

"Be nice Lita, it's not nice to beat on a man when he's down. John I'm sorry. How things going?"Trish ask

"Pretty good actually. I would ask how your doing, but from the looks of things your doing great."John said

"I am couldn't be happier, we should probably get going. After the show I would love to meet up."Trish said

"Even if John is there?"Randy questioned

"As long as he stays out of trouble, then yes he could come."Lita said

"Alright well we meet up with you later."Randy said watching at the two Divas left, then turned his attention towards John. Noticing that he seemed to be in deep thought. "What you thinking about?"

"I'm just trying to get over how good she looked."John said

"I still can't stand Trish, but I will admit she looked pretty good."Randy said

"I wasn't talking about Trish man."John said

"You mean Lita? The girl you can't stand to share the same air with? Wow man you better not let her hear you say that."Randy said

"Trust me I won't. I kept it a secret this long, I'm sure another seven years wouldn't hurt."John said sarcastically, the same way Randy disliked Trish was the same way he disliked Lita. He assumed Lita hated him just as much. Which he couldn't blame her for, and he didn't exactly hate her. Hate was a very strong word to describe how he felt about Lita, he didn't know what it was. It sure wasn't hate though. "I'm gonna go, I'll be back later to meet up with you."

"I hope so, I got feeling tonight is going to be the start of something. I'm pretty sure it's going to be something good, for the both of us." Randy smirked

"Whatever man."John mumbled "Talk to you later."


End file.
